


Music and Manuscripts: The Art

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn



Series: Chapter Art For My Own Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: I decided to compile the embedded artwork from the Music and Manuscripts Human AU universe into a stand-alone work in case someone wanted to look without strictly needing to read through a few hundred k to find it.I will update this after the art is used in the story to help prevent spoilers for people who are following the fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Chapter Art For My Own Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860235
Kudos: 21





	1. Table Of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The pages will contain the story and the chapter number of each art piece. Chapters with NSFW or Slightly NSFW content will be marked in the chapter title and the Table of Contents.

1 Line breaks

2 Crowley In The Inferno

3 Fallen Jezebel

4 An Angel Questions

5 Crowley Smoking In The Stairwell

6 Ashtoreth

7 Zach and Raphael

8 Free (Two Versions)

9 A Not So Angelic Video Chat (Slightly NSFW)

10 Video Serenade

11 Happy

12 Crowley Painting A Mural _(M &M: Soothe The Savage Beast)_

13 Crowley’s Birthday Party / The Devil’s Ukelele _(M &M: Soothe The Savage Beast)_

14 Prelude To A Fall _(M &M: Soothe The Savage Beast)_

15 The Incident / Louis’s Fall _(M &M: Soothe The Savage Beast)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Music and Manuscripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121068)
> 
> [ Music and Manuscripts: Soothe The Savage Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340516)


	2. Line Break Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Line Break Art for the chapters

Act One  


Act Two  


Crowley's Fall  


Act Three  


Ashtoreth  


Raphael  


Act Four  


Soothe The Savage Beast: Louis  


Soothe The Savage Beast: Harriet  


Soothe The Savage Beast: Louis's Fall  


  
  



	3. Chapter  19, Crowley In The Inferno




	4. Chapter 23, Fallen Jezebel




	5. Chapter 29, An Angel Questions




	6. Chapter 37, Crowley Smoking In The Stairwell




	7. Chapter 38, Ashtoreth




	8. Chapter 39, Zach and Raphael




	9. Chapter 40, Free (two versions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two versions of this. One is set for the chapter, but while I was working on it, I had a basic gradient background in place before I put the background in. I really liked how that looked, so I saved both versions.


	10. Chapter 43, A Not So Angelic Video Chat (Semi NSFW)




	11. Chapter 44, Video Serenade




	12. Chapter 45, Happy




	13. Chapter 2 of Soothe The Savage Beast, Crowley Painting A Mural




	14. Chapter 3 of Soothe The Savage Beast, Crowley’s Birthday Party / The Devil’s Ukelele




	15. Chapter 4 of Soothe The Savage Beast, Prelude To A Fall




	16. Chapter 5 of Soothe The Savage Beast, The Incident (Louis’s Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Music and Manuscripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121068)
> 
> [ Music and Manuscripts: Soothe The Savage Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340516)


End file.
